New Girl
by Laurenam
Summary: When Ren moves to La Push she doesn't expect to meet someone like Jacob Black, or the rest of the pack. Jake imprints on her which results in her being pulled in to a weird and wonderful world. But it's really not as straightforward as it should be. Can imprinting really overcome anything that's thrown in it's way? We will just have to find out won't we! ** I will try my best to
1. chapter 1

Ren moves to La Push with her mom shortly after her dads death for what her mother refers to as a "fresh start" what happens when she come across a group of unlikely friends who quickly turn her life upside down, and why is she so drawn to one of them in particular. Love, jealousy and a seemingly never ending stream of obstacles are thrown her way! Does love really conquer all I guess we will find out!

i dont own any of the characters or content from the twilight saga!*

A/N This is gonna be my first fan fiction I've ever seriously written before! I've done imagines and stuff but never a full story and I love to read them so much I though I'd give it a go writing my own! Any and all comments and criticisms are welcome!

Love Lau xx


	2. Lost

Rens Pov

Lost. That's what I am right now, lost! Both figuratively and literally. Here I am wandering around this stupid forest on my own because like the idiot I am, I thought it would be a great idea to go for a walk to "clear my head" or explore as I told my mom.

Truthfully I had to get away from her and her persistent blabbering about how excited she is to have this new start. How it will be good for us and our mother daughter relationship -which by the way there is no issue with I've always been really close with my mom- or how spending the rest of my teenage years away from city life will be character building, I definitely don't need that I have enough character for all 5 foot 5 of me plus some to lend to a friend.

However this is all besides the point, the point is I'm lost and I definitely haven't cleared my head. If anything I've had to somehow create more space in there for all the panicked thoughts I'm now having about being eaten by a bear and no one finding my body because all that will be left of me will be tiny shredded pieces of my red flannel shirt! Why did I think this would be a good idea, I should have just retreated to the sanctuary of my room and my water colours.

I've been walking around for at least an hour, probably in a circle might I add not that I would know because one: i have zero sense of direction. Two: I have never set foot in the stupid forest before in my life and three: everything looks exactly the same.

Throwing myself down to sit between the roots of a tree that have created a nice little nest for me to probably slowly die in. I leaned my head against the trunk, closing my eyes and taking a deep breath before I have some kind of mental breakdown.

How did this happen how did I get here! And no I don't mean sitting in the dirt because I know damn well how that happened, just usual Ren getting myself in a ridiculous situation because I don't think before I do stupid shit! No, I mean my life 10 months ago it was so different I mean the irrational decision making and general idiocy hasn't changed but just about everything else has. Let's rewind shall we?

10 months ago I was living in California with my parents. Mom was a principal at one of the local high schools and Dad was a mechanic. He owned his own shop and worked there a few days a week as well as being a fireman part time. I had lots of friends and a pretty good social life, between dance class and school.

Exactly 287 days ago that all changed my dad died in an apartment building fire, the roof collapsed while he was still inside trapping him and 8 other people. There was nothing anyone could do to save him, I guess the only comfort I can take is that he died doing something he was passionate about.

I'll always remember when I was about five asking my dad if he ever got scared when he had to rush into fires to save people. He pulled me into his lap, put his arms around me and told me "Yes sweetheart, it's very scary but it's okay to be scared. Being scared means you're about to do something really really brave!" I remember at the time thinking he must be some kind of super hero.

So now here I am! La Push Washington well sort of, my mom bought us this little two story house just outside the border of the reservation between La Push and Forks. A few months ago she applied for the principals job at Forks high and decided to pick up my whole life and move it hundreds of miles away to literally the middle of nowhere! And I don't even want to get started on this rain granted I've only been here two days but I googled it before we moved and it's literally the wettest place in the country.

As if on cue I felt the soft patter of rain drops falling through the tree line. If it was even possible I felt my mood sink lower pulling my knees up to my chest and hugging them close, tear started spilling from my eyes and I made no effort to stop them. I cried for my dad and how much I miss him, I cried for my mom and how heartbroken I know she is even if she tries to hide it from me and I cried for myself, for missing all my friends and family back home and for all the things I never got to say to my dad and all the things he'll never get to experience with me now that he's gone.

After a while the cries subsided to gentle sobs but I still lay my head on my knees now soaked to the skin and, oh yeah still lost!

"Umm hey! Are you alright?" A deep voice cut though the rain making me almost jump 10 feet in the air. Whipping my head round to see who it came from I saw a tall tan boy or should I say man making his way over to me.

He was wearing nothing but a pair of cut off jeans not even shoes. Squatting down next to me in what I'm assuming was an attempt to be eye level with me, but as he was well over six feet I was still looking up at him.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you not to sneak up on people, I almost had a heart attack!" I snapped at him turning my face away from him embarrassed. Of course only with my luck would my rescuer be a very attractive man while I look like a drowned rat!

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you! I'm Paul." He laughed extending his hand to me. I took it and he pulled me to my feet. His hand was burning hot in mine but then again I have been sitting in the rain for the past half hour freezing my ass off.

"It's okay, I'm Ren." I said brushing my now dripping hair from my face.

"So Ren what are you doing sitting in the middle of the forest in the pouring rain?" He questioned looking down at me.

"Oh you know just trying to catch hypothermia, I figured it's be a better option then getting eaten by some wild animal considering I've been lost out here for almost two hours with no cell service!" I replied sarcastically wrapping my arms around my body trying to retain some kind of heat.

"You're lost? Well where do you live I'll help you get home. I know these woods like the back of my hand I'm sure I can help you out." He offered as he gestures around us waiting for some kind of instruction from me.

"Yeah well that's the thing I only moved here 2 days ago so I have no idea. If you could just point me in the direction of some kind of civilisation where I can get service I could probably find my way home from there." I sighed trying to make a joke of it.

"Tell you what I was headed to my friend Sams house, come with me and we can get you dry. I'll drive you home from there, I don't think I trust you to make your own way back with your clear lack of direction." He laughed as he nodded his head in the opposite direction which I'm assuming is where his "friend" lives.

"Umm no offence but why should I trust you? I mean you could be taking me anywhere." I asked looking down at my now ruined white vans. I really am an idiot white shoes in a forest I mean c'mon Ren use your brain!

"Well yeah there's that but doesn't look like you have much of an option. It'll be dark soon and if you don't 'die of hypothermia' before then there are wolves in this wood that come out at night. So you can trust me or you can just hope you don't get eaten." He laughed as he started walking off in the direction he'd pointed to earlier.

"Woah wait up!" I called after him once if waited a few seconds to weigh my options.

"Promise you're not some serial killer who's leading me to my death and I'll come with you, against my better judgement of course." I said as I caught up to him.

"I promise I'm not a serial killer. Now come on I'm starving and I've just wasted ten minutes of valuable time convincing you to let me save your butt! So I hope for your sake all the foods not gone." He joked putting his arm around my shoulder pulling me with him. I would have shrugged him off if he wasn't so warm but right now I welcomed the heat as he guided the way -hopefully- out of this stupid forest.

A/N let me know what you think hopefully get another chapter up tomorrow! Thanks for reading

Love Lau xx


	3. Intruding

Rens PoV

The walk only took us about 15 minute in which time Paul and I got to know each other a little better. you know just the usual small talk: where you from? What's your hobbies? Any brothers or sister? Nothing ground breaking and so far Paul hadn't dragged me behind a tree to slit my throat so I wasn't complaining.

We approached a little white two story house with a wrap around porch decorated with various potted plants and hanging baskets. The shutters painted blue with a huge yard that faced into the woods. There were several trucks parked In the drive way as we made our way to the front door.

Paul made himself known with a rather loud yell that I can only describe as some kind of howl as we climbed the porch steps and he walked right inside. I on the other hand stood awkwardly outside the front door not wanting to just barge into someones home without some kind of invitation.

I could hear muffled voices of what I assumed were several different people before the door opened again and Paul came back out.

"You're not gonna get any dryer out here princess! Come inside we don't bite" He smirked leaning against the door frame.

I moved to make my way inside but he put his hand on my shoulder before I could pass him.

"Umm quick warning, Emily, Sams fiancé try not to stare it'll piss him off" He whispered to me as he took both my shoulders in has grasp and lead me inside.

Stepping into the warmth sent goosebumps all over my body and I was hit in the face by the smell off freshly baked muffins that made my mouth water.

As we made our way into the kitchen I looked over the faces of the people sitting around the table. Two men were sitting devouring muffins both looking up as we came into view.

Paul told me they were his friends but they could easily be mistaken for his brothers. Both tan and muscular like Paul and as far I could tell -as they were both sitting- just as tall. Behind them facing away from us was a woman. She had raven black hair she seemed to be petite and around my height, she turned to us when she heard our footsteps.

I had to stop myself from gasping loudly as I took in the three large angry scars that tarnished her otherwise beautiful face. Remembering what Paul had said I quickly shot her a smile and averted my eyes looking down at my hands as I played with one of the buttons of my shirt.

"This is Ren, Ren this is Jared, Sam and Emily! She got herself lost in the woods and soaked in the rain. I felt sorry for her so I dragged her back here with me with the promise of some dry clothes, you couldn't help her out Em could you?" Paul spoke up sensing my awkwardness and pointing to each person in turn.

"Oh no no it's fine! I don't need a change a towel will be just fine!" I blurted out feeling even more like an intruder.

"Don't be silly sweetheart. You're soaked to the bone I'm sure I have something that you can borrow. Can't have you sitting in these you'll get sick" Emily said making her way over to me.

"Like Paul said I'm Emily. It's lovely to meet you do you need to call somebody to come get you once we dry you off?" She asked holding her hand out to me to shake

"I said I'd drive her. I'd much rather do it on a full stomach though, she can stay for dinner right em?" Paul asked once again clamping his hands down on my shoulders.

"Of course you can! But the others are running a little late. Come with me and we'll get you out of these wet clothes and hopefully they'll all be here when we get back" She took my hand and lead me further into the house. Up the stairs to a bedroom before opening her closet and rummaging around inside.

"Thank you Emily but I honestly don't want to be any trouble. I can just head home from here on my own, I can use my gps now that I have cell service" I said standing in the door way, feeling not only rude for just parading into her house a perfect stranger borrowing her clothes and eating her food, but also nervous of the fact she said there were more people coming. The last thing I need right now is to be gawked at by a room full of strangers like some kind of circus freak!

"It's not any trouble. Paul offered to take you, which means he must think you need the help getting there Paul is not normally that generous to anyone. And besides these boys all eat like the won't ever see food again so there's plenty to go around. God knows I'm not gonna pass up some female company it's a rare occurrence in this house" She laughed as she handed me a towel and a new outfit consisting of some black yoga pants and red sweater

"Bathroom is the door at the end. Take your time just leave your stuff in there I'll put it in the dryer before we eat. I'll be in the kitchen when you're done" She smiled before walking down the stairs.

Making my way to the bathroom i could feel my nervousness increasing. Not only was I going to have sit with all these people, but according to Emily they were all boys. Now normally being around guys doesn't affect me but imagine being in my situation right now I don't think it could get more embarrassing if I tried.

Pealing off my wet clothes and placing them on the lid of the hamper in the corner. Then drying myself off with the towel and pulling on the dry clothes. Only now realising this sweater must be Sams as it's practically a dress on me. I quickly pull my hair out of its bun and dry it as best I can before throwing it into two messy French braids to try to hide that it's now a frizzy disaster.

Taking a deep breath I reach for the door knob and head out the bathroom and down the stairs. With any luck I can just sit quietly in the background and not make an idiot of myself, or I'll stick to Paul like glue in the hope that he'll continue to be nice to me and save me from any potentially embarrassing situations.

"Well don't you look cute. Like a kid dressing up in there parents clothes, that sweater could fit five of you in it" Paul greeted me at the bottom of the stairs

"Shut up it's not my fault you're all some kind of giants! I mean what is that about are you guys on steroids? or is it something in the water here?" I joked as we reached the kitchen all three boys just laughed and shook their heads at me.

"Some of us just come from a more superior gene pool!"Jared smirked sending me a wink

"Yeah I can see that! Too bad you missed out on it" I quickly shot back, earning a laugh from Sam

"She's quick that'll serve you well round here Ren" Sam laughed his voice was deep and almost powerful like he had some kind of ability to make you listen to whatever he had to say.

I smiled over at him walking past him and over to Emily "Can I help?" I asked looking around at the counter covered in various food items and utensils

"You can cut some lemons to go in the pitcher of lemonade if you don't mind" She said pointing to the fridge. Nodding I walked to it opening the door and grabbing the pitcher as I turned to close the door I heard someone yell though the house.

The voice was deep and smooth it almost reminded me of Sams but probably a few years younger

"Hey Em sorry were late! Quil promised Claire he would go visit her as soon as he was done with patro..." As the voice got louder I turned to the door way as if I was being pulled towards it.

As I looked up at the beautiful man in front of me his sentences trailed off as he stared at me open mouthed I would have been self conscious if I wasn't doing the same to him. His deep brown eyes had some kind of hold on me, I couldn't look away if I wanted to. It was like we were the only two people on this planet. The goosebumps were back but for a whole other reason this time it was like my whole body was tingling. it was like he was looking into my soul. I suddenly felt like I knew him, like he was important to me, like I needed him!

He started to walk towards me still holding eye contact but it was quickly broken as Emily gasped. The loud clatter of the pan she was holding caused both of us to jump out of the weird trance we were caught in. Emily was looking between me and whatever his name is with her mouth agape.

Five more men rushed into the kitchen at the sound of the pan falling. Alll running to Emily before stopping to look at the three of us and suddenly all mirroring Emily's facial expression.

Okay someone has to explain to me what the hell is going on!


	4. Paul?

Jacob's PoV

"Hey Em sorry were late! Quil promised Claire he would go visit her as soon as he was done with patro..." Heading into the kitchen to apologise to Emily before we got our usual lecture I trailed off mid sentence at I made eye contact with a girl I've never seen before.

She had the most beautiful hazel green eyes I've ever seen it was like they were pulling me closer to her, suddenly it was like my whole world shifted around me and she became it's centre.

Nothing else mattered to me in that moment but the girl standing opposite me. Her hair pulled away from her beautiful face, her mouth slightly agape as she stared back at me. What was her name? Why was she here? Not that that mattered to me so much. SHE was here standing I front of ME, the reason I was put on this planet. My entire reason for being what I am. My imprint!

The thought suddenly hit me like a ton of bricks, she's my imprint! it's her. My mind swirled with so many emotions: surprise, happiness, relief and somewhere deeper sadness.

I felt my feet carrying me to her before my brain had caught up, it was like an impulse to be close to her. Emily's gasp and the sound of a pan hitting the floor caused me to break eye contact with her as the rest of the guys rushed into the room.

Looking at each of them I knew they had realised what had just happened. Giving them all a knowing look and pleading eyes to say nothing I drew my attention back the the girl. She had made her was over to Emily and was helping her pick up the mess she had made.

Setting everything back on the counter and turning back to face us all she stood awkwardly beside Emily, pulling the sleeves of her sweater over her hands playing with the cuffs. I took this time to run my eyes down the rest of her body noticing her small frame, long legs despite appearing to be an average height and obviously much smaller then me.

Her oversized clothing prevented me from seeing much else -which I was disappointed by- so I trailed my eyes back to her face. Noticing again her big beautiful eyes -that I'm sure I will be dreaming about- surrounded by thick dark lashes, her cute nose and full lips that made me clench my jaw and have to take a slow breath.

She looked more than a little uncomfortable and I wanted to do nothing more that to run to her side and make her feel better. Seeing as I was probably one of, if not the main reason she looked like a deer caught in headlights at this moment I kept my feet planted on the ground much to the imprints disapproval.

I was more than a little shocked that it was Paul who came to her rescue. Wrapping his arm around her shoulder and pulling her into his side he gave me a smug look that made me want to rip his arm off and beat him to death with it.

"Guys this is Ren, Ren this is Quil, Embry and Jacob"

Paul spoke gesturing between us all.

Ren? That had to be short for something. Don't get me wrong it's beautiful like everything else about her but it was bugging me slightly not knowing her actual name. From my right I heard Quil speak.

"Ren? What kind of name is Ren? Not being rude but it's kinda...weird" Snapping my head round to tell him to shut the hell up! I opened my mouth to speak but before I could say a word she spoke with the most mesmerising voice I've ever hear.

"Maybe in future you should keep thoughts like that to yourself! Umm Quil? Right? Somehow I don't think you of all people should be questioning anyone's name" She sent him a glare that was obviously joking before her face softened to a smile as the rest of us laughed at the now seriously embarrassed Quil.

Sam came to stand beside Emily reaching over her head to mess Rens hair.

"See quick! I told you she'd fit in just fine" He laughed giving Paul a wink as she pushed his hand from her head.

How long had she been here to gain that kind of playfulness with Sam of all people.

A feeling of jealousy turned in my stomach as I watched Paul tickle her causing her to squirm further into his side. It was nowhere near as strong as the second wave I got when he tried to detach himself from her to leave and she quickly grabbed onto his arm. Gazing up to him with a look of horror as he tried to leave her. He laughed at her pulling his arm out of her grasp

"Don't worry princess, these three idiots are harmless, although they might annoy you to death, but that is something not even your knight in shining armour wants to stick around to save you from" He squeezed her shoulder before turning to leave the room Jared in tow, Sam and Emily close behind.

Glaring at him all the way I turned back to my imprint, she had turned her back to us and was cutting up lemons, muttering under her breath. "cazzo! ricordami di nuovo perché mi sono fidato di lui per portarmi qui?"

Obviously she had no idea that we could hear her thanks to the heighten wolf hearing, not that it mattered as it clearly wasn't English. Knowing she speaks a different language only made her more fascinating to me, finally giving into the wolf inside me who was screaming at me to know everything about her I finally opened my mouth.

"So umm Ren, what brings you down here? We don't get many visitors outside of the pa.. um group?" I managed to stutter out.

I've never been so nervous to talk to someone in my life, but I guess I've never spoken to someone so important in my life before, and of course I had to make myself sound like a complete idiot, way to go Jake!

Putting down the knife she turned around looking between all three of us but giving me no eye contact. Maybe she felt it too! The pull, the feeling in the pit of my stomach? It's not something I've ever actually asked.

I mean it's not like I could ask Claire she's two, Kim was already obsessed with Jared before he imprinted on her so she probably wouldn't even know the difference and I try to stay out of the whole Sam/Emily imprint fiasco as much as I possibly can so I've never asked her. If she did feel it will that make this whole imprinting thing any easier?

"Umm I guess Paul invited me..kinda" She answered sending us what seemed to be a nervous smile rather than a genuine one.

Paul? How did he know her? She couldn't be a new girl he's stringing along because one: he'd never bring one of them here and if he did Sam would not be so happy about it.

Two: if she was some new girl it had to be very very new. I was patrolling with him yesterday I would have heard him think about her or worse picture her like I had see with may other girls he's had flings with.

Thirdly she just can't be with Paul it's against the rules for a start -not that he would have known because I only imprinted on her like five minutes ago but that's besides the point- but I don't think I could handle her being with someone else but especially not one of my pack brothers!

Embry must have sensed my panic even without wolf telepathy and stepped in before I could say something else that would probably be stupid.

"And how do you know Paul exactly? He's not usually one for making friends" He smirked as he sat on the counter next to her.

She sighed pulling at her sleeves again clearly something she did when she was uncomfortable.

"He... saved me I suppose" She laughed nervously, a whole new kind of panic took over my brain and I found myself walking closer to her my eyes scanning her body for injury.

"Saved you? From what? Are you okay? Are you hurt? What happened?" I rambled coming to stand directly in front of her.

Placing my hand on her arm but suppressed the urge that was coarsening through my veins to pull her into my chest just by being this close to her. Her laugh broke me out of my panic but only replaced it with confusion.

"Whoa big guy! I'm fine I'm not hurt, I got myself lost in the woods. I only just moved here and stupidly though I could roam around on my own, luckily Paul found me before I was eaten by wild animals and brought me back here!" She laughed pushing my hand off her arm and taking a step around me to the fridge.

Going in and grabbing the pitcher of lemonade, I took a few steps back as she came to stand at the counter once again.

"You really shouldn't be going into the woods by yourself Ren it's dangerous even if you do know your way around" I said trying to hold back the sterness of my voice.

I don't want her to think I was telling her what to do but the protective side of the imprint was not happy with the thought of her wandering on her own, not when leeches are around anyway!

"Yeah don't worry about that! It was not a fun experience and I don't plan on repeating it any time soon. But umm thanks for the concern Jacob" She turned and smiled at me

"It's Jake, all my friends call me Jake" She looked up at me though her long lashes a smirk playing on her lips

"Oh yeah? Well who said we were friends"

About an hour later we had all eaten dinner and I was in the kitchen washing up. Not something I usually volunteer for but I needed five minutes to myself to think about what had just happened it was all a lot to take in, and of course I didn't want Ren to think I just sit around and let Emily do all the work.

I was lost in my own train of thought when I heard her voice break through.

"Well I don't mean to be rude but I should really be getting home my mom will probably be going out of her mind and Max will be missing me" She said politely as I could her her chair scrape across the wooden floor.

Who is Max is he her boyfriend,her dad maybe? But why would she call him Max? Maybe it's her brother? Ugh this is all giving me a headache

"Jacob? I'm leaving but it was nice to meet you! I'll maybe see you around sometime" Or all the time! I thought as I turned to her.

An idea came to me and I walked over to the door way she was standing in.

"I'll take you home if you want, can't have you getting lost again" i suggested staring down into her beautiful eyes

A few seconds passed before she opened her mouth to speak, unfortunately I never got to hear what she had to say as Paul interrupted

"No need Cinderella! I already said I'd take her. Was actually the main bargaining point to get her to come back with me in the first place! Come on princess we don't have all day" He took her by the hand and dragged her to the front door as I stayed in the door way and watched.

She made her way down the steps and he followed her but not before turning to send me a wink.

The jealousy from earlier returned not only because he thinks it's okay to call MY imprint pet names in front of me just to piss me off! But he clearly thinks he has some kind of bond on her just because he's known her a whole hour longer than I have and I don't know if I'm okay with her feeling the same.

Something tells me this ain't gonna be as easy as it's supposed to be.

A/N The part that's in a different language is Italian, unfortunately I don't speak Italian so it has been translated from English so if any of you do speak Italian and it's wrong I'm sorry! It's supposed to say

"Dick! Remind me again why I trusted him to bring me here?"

Thank you for reading! Please comment/vote/save! It means a lot to me!

Love Lau xx


	5. I’m your favourite

Jacobs POV*

The next day

I was awoken but the sun streaming in through the gap in my curtains. Groaning loudly I rolled over into my stomach to hide my face in the hope of falling back to sleep and back into the dream I was having.

I dreamt about Ren all night which wasn't a surprise to me considering from the minute I saw her she's taken up permanent residence in my brain.

What surprised me what how real the dream felt, if I hadn't known better I would have sworn they were memories. I dreamt we were together and I told her everything and she still loved me for who I was, we were kissing on first beach, sitting around a bonfire with her wrapped up in my lap, I carried her on my back as we explored the woods with the other guys and their girlfriends, we were sitting around the table eating dinner and laughing with my dad, Sam and Emily.

It all just felt so right, a wave of disappointment hit me as I realised it was nothing but a dream and that I'd never really felt that kind of happiest in the real world. But I only met her yesterday there's still time to make all of those dreams reality right?

Getting out of bed I looked at the clock on my nightstand 9:40 I still had loads of time to get ready and eat before heading to Sams. I didn't have patrol today but I needed to talk to Paul about Ren. As much as it pissed me off he was who she was most comfortable around and I needed to be on his good side if I was gonna get anything out of him.

After getting out of the shower and pulling on a pair of cut offs and a shirt heading to the kitchen where my dad was sitting in his chair. Pouring myself a cup of coffee I took a seat at the table.

I hadn't told my dad about Ren yet I knew he'd be happy for me I just don't know how much of his excitement I could have handled yesterday.

"Bella called for you Jake" My dad said as he placed his mug down on the table in front of him.

My dad had mixed feeling about Bella he liked her because she was his best friends daughter and he's practically been around her whole life, but in the other hand he -just like everyone else- didn't like the "relationship" that me and Bella had.

Hearing Bella's name would normally have filled me with excitement and I would have already left the house by now. But today I strange feeling of guilt washed over me and more confusingly I wasn't sure if it was towards Bella or Ren.

My dad noticing I hadn't said anything yet looked up at me with a raised brow."Well aren't you gonna call her back?"

Shaking my head I answered "Umm no, not right now anyway I have to talk to you about something"

His brow relaxed for a second before becoming furrowed in confusion "Should I be worried?"

Once again shaking my head, a huge smile placed on my lips as I told him "Dad yesterday at Sams I imprinted"

My dads face suddenly lit up. A broad smile appearing as he tried to contain his excitement "Jacob, my boy! I'm so happy to hear it, well who is she?"

"Her name is Ren she just moved here with her mom, she got lost in the woods yesterday and Paul brought her to Sams. Dad I was amazing the minute I saw her I was like my whole world was different, better, brighter somehow. I feel stronger more powerful all of a sudden"

"Well I can't wait to meet her, but take it slow Jacob! This world is a lot to take in on its own without the bond of imprinting you don't want to scare her off by coming on too strong"

What he said hit me hard, obviously I knew I was gonna have to tell her but suddenly it became really daunting. Sure in my dream she accepted me for who I was but that's just a dream what if she thought I was a monster. What if she was scared of me and what I was. What if she didn't want to know me.

"I have to go talk to Sam, I'll be home later dad" Pulling on a pair of shoes I ran out the door to Sams.

If anyone knew how hard it could be to tell his imprint about us it was Sam and I needed his advice.

Rens PoV*

I was sitting at the breakfast table eating the bacon my mom had made for me staring out of the window. It was a beautiful sunny day for once.

I'd already decided when I woke up this morning that I was gonna drop into Sam and Emily's to return the clothes she had let me borrow. Then go to the beach with Max for a while but first I had to convince my mom to let me borrow her car.

I had one of my own back home but we decided to sell it before moving here. Mom said she didn't want me to have to drive it here on my own and that she would buy me a new one once we had settled in.

"Mom can I borrow your car? I'm gonna take Max for a walk and return that stuff to Emily's" I yelled from the bottom of the steps.

Coming home yesterday and explaining to my mom what happened was more than a little tense I'm just thankful that Paul was with me and he managed to charm my mom into calming down before she grounded me for the rest of my life. In the end she was still a little pissed but I think she was glad deep down that i might have made some friends.

"Sure sweetie but please if your plans change let me know this time!"

"Yes mama! I'll probably be home by dinner, I'll call you if im not"

Grabbing her keys off the counter I turned to look at myself in the hall mirror. Dark wash blue skinny jeans and a white oversized off the shoulder sweater, baby pink converse and few necklaces. My hair pulled up into a messy bun and a quick smokey eye with a wing seemed acceptable.

Whistling for max to follow me I open up the back door of my mom's Range Rover to let him sit on the floor and jumped into the drivers seat.

Here's hoping I remember the way!

Jacobs PoV*

I had arrived at Sams about an hour ago and we had a talk about the whole imprint thing to be honest he wasn't much help just telling me to take it slow and tell her when the time is right.

Everyone was sitting in Emily's living room watching some crap on the tv when Paul turned to me

"So Jake you planning on asking Ren out?" He asked as he shoved chips in his mouth.

"What does I have to do with you exactly?"

"Well it's obvious that she likes me the most! So if you aren't gonna do it then I just might!" Hearing his words sent a hot current up my spine, my fists clenching at my sides.

"What!?" I shot my head in his direction glaring at him.

"I'm just saying she's funny and smart and god knows she's fun to look at, I would hate to see that go to waste" He smirked at me knowing he was just pissing me off more.

"If you even think about it I swear I'll.." I was cut of by the sound of a car door slamming shut. We all look at each other confused, everyone was already here?

I feeling of calm and familiarity came over me before the sound of knocking on the door. It had to be her I know I only imprinted on her yesterday but I know that feeling and it only happens with her, but why is she here?

Subconsciously my feet had carried me to the door. Taking a breath I slowly opened it revealing the girl that I had dreamt of all night standing there.

She looked beautiful her hair pulled on top of her head in I'm sure what she though was a mess but somehow she made it look perfect! The make up she had on, that I'm positive she didn't need made her eyes stand out more than yesterday.

She cast her eyes up to me as the door opened sending me a smile that almost made me knees go weak. Surely this intensity must die down a bit with time? I don't know how I feel about spending (hopefully) the rest of my life in a puddle of drool at her feet, that's not doing my manhood any favours.

"Hi Jacob! Is Emily home?" She asked staring intently into my eyes.

"Ren! Yeah come in" I nodded and stepped to the side trying to pretend not to be hurt that she wasn't here for me. But on the bright side least she hadn't come to see Paul.

Apparently I spoke to soon as he appeared next to us and scooped her up into a hug.

"Miss me already princess?" He said as he placed he back on the ground but not before sending a wink my way.

"Actually im here to see Emily, I had kinda hoped you wouldn't be here" I couldn't help the smile that grew on my lips and the snort that escaped

"Oh really? Aren't you a little dressed up just for Emily? You sure you're not trying to impress someone?" He replied casting his eyes over her.

I took this as my chance to do the same my eyes trailing up her legs noticing the skin tight jeans she wore that hugged her now apparent toned figure, bringing my eyes higher I fought the urge to stare at her perfectly round ass for too long and noticed the way her sweater hung off her bare tanned shoulder making me aware of the fact that she probably wasn't wearing a bra under it. My mind traveled to the thought of what that smooth part of exposed skin would feel like under my lips.

Before my mind could fall deeper into the gutter my thoughts were cut short by the short laugh that escaped her mouth as she pushed past Paul and made her way into the house.

"Just you keep dreaming Paul" She called back as we watched her walk away from us.

"Oh you know it princess!" He laughed before I quickly punched him in the arm and followed Ren inside.

She was standing with Emily handing her a bag of the clothes she had been wearing the day before.

"Thank you sweetheart but you didn't have to bring them back straight away there was no rush! What are you doing today do you want to stay and have some lunch with us? " Emily smiled as she took them from her.

"It's no problem! Thank you but I can't stay Max is in the car and I can't leave him there alone all day" She declined as she gestured behind her to the door.

"Bring him in we don't mind right Jake?" Paul chipped in sending me a weird look.

Well he might not mind but I sure as hell did! It's bad enough having to deal with all the guys obviously staring at her never mind whoever this Max kid is. I didn't want to be jealous but I couldn't help it what if he spent the whole time flirting with her too or worse what if she's dating this guy!

I didn't want to seem rude and if it was going to make her stay then maybe I could deal with some competition, throwing myself down on the couch I sighed. "Yeah sure the more the merrier"

She smiled brightly and quickly made her way to the door. Next thing I knew I was being assaulted by a very large dog, pushing it off me it rolled onto it's stomach and I reached over to scratch it's belly.

"Aww he likes you! You should feel very special Jacob! Max doesn't normally like strangers" Looking over my shoulder Ren was leaning on the door frame smiling at me.

This is Max? Max is a Dog? I was jealous of a dog? Jesus Jake you need to get a hold of yourself man!

I laughed party from feeling like an idiot and partly from relief as I moved myself closer to Max scratching behind his ears now.

I noticed Ren giving me a weird look from the corner of my eye, sighing I decided to just be truthful.

"When you said Max was in the car I though you meant a person." I said embarrassed I'm sure she could have seen my blush if my skin was a little paler and my body temperature allowed for it.

"Not last time I checked anyway! I though Paul would have mentioned the fact that Max almost tackled him to the ground yesterday" She said as she came to sit on the floor in front of me reaching up to pet him

"No it never came up" said giving Paul a knowing look.

There's no way he didn't know I though Max was some guy, he knew I'd be jealous he's such a dick sometimes!

"Well least he likes you I don't think he's Paul's biggest fan" She laughed turning to Paul and sticking out her tongue.

The little silver ball sitting on top of it didn't go unnoticed to me and I quickly looked away before my brain could travel back to the gutter, laughing I bent down to Max and stage whispered to him "You're not the only one buddy"

Paul leaned back in his chair putting his feet up on the coffee table in front of him.

"I don't need the dog to like me! I know I'm your favourite princess" He winked at her. Leaning back resting on her elbows she looked between me and Paul

"Hmm I don't know, Max is a pretty good judge of character! And Jacob definitely seems to be his favourite, maybe he should be mine too!" She smiled up at me.

Looking down at her our eyes met again, I couldn't help but smile back at her the feeling of needing to be close to her surging though my body.

Knowing that the beautiful creature siting in front of me was literally made to match me perfectly filled me with a kind of happiness I've never felt before.

I know that it's my job to be whatever she wants me to be, a brother a friend I just hope she needs me to be more! But whatever she decides I know I'll do it because if just seeing her smile always makes me feel like this I never want it to leave her beautiful face.

A/N kind of just a filler chapter hope it's not boring for you guys we will move on with the story more in the next few chapters I just don't want this to be a rushed story! *

Thanks for reading please let me know what you think!

Love Lau xx


	6. So close

Rens PoV*

Two weeks later

The sound of my phone vibrating on my night stand brought my attention away from painting. Standing up from the floor making sure not to knock anything over in the process, and making my way across the room trying not to cover anything in paint.

Looking down at my phone I see a text from Jacob. Instantly I can feel my face light up with a smile and a rush of excitement run over my entire body.

Over the last few weeks I have spent a lot of time over at Sam and Emily's, just watching tv, hanging out or helping Emily make the seemingly endless piles of food for the guys.

At first it felt weird to me that I was so comfortable around all these huge boys that I barely know, but believe me they are all so god damn charming it's hard not to feel welcome there and I'd quickly become friends with them all.

Jacob was particularly nice to me and if I didn't know any better I'd say he was flirting with me most of the time, but I'm not about to get my hopes up that a guy like him would like me and besides he barely even knows me. Not to mention the fact that Paul had already told me that he's hung up on this Bella girl.

I'd be lying if I said I didn't have a teeny tiny crush on him and learning that he likes this other girl made me jealous. I know I don't really have the right to be jealous apparently they have been friends since they were little.

Shes been going though a rough time with her boyfriend leaving her and Jacob was spending a lot of time with her to try and help her get over him, but the days that I go to Sams and they guys tell me he's with Bella I can't help but feel disappointed knowing he's with her.

I know! I know! it's stupid to feel this way over a guy that I literally just met but Jacobs different, when I'm around him it's like I've never felt more myself. I can't keep the smile off my face and I have this constant urge to be near him. As soon as I leave it's like my brain get stuck on a loop of Jacob Black, I mean I've had dreams about the boy for god sake.

Quickly running to the bathroom to clean the paint off my hands before I could pick my phone up to read his text message.

 _Jacob-Hey you free today?_

 _Ren-Hey! Yeah you guys at Sams?_

 _Jacob-No guys just me and you! We could go to the beach if you want?_

 _Ren-yeah sure sounds great just give me a half an hour to get ready_

 _Jacob- I'll come pick you up_

Throwing my phone down on my bed and rushing to change out of my painting clothes. Pulling on some overalls and a white T-shirt, brushing out my hair and scraping it up into some space buns.

Checking my make up in the mirror to make sure it's all still intact. I take a deep breath to calm myself before going down stairs to wait for Jacob.

Making myself some coffee more for a distraction than anything else I take a seat at the table slowly sipping away while scrolling through my phone.

The sound of the door bell almost made me jump out of my skin. Running to the door and pulling it open.

Craning my neck up to look at the boy standing in front of I get that same tingling feeling all over my whole body that I get every time I stand this close to him.

"Jacob hey! You're early" I say as i step forward and wrap my arms around his waist in a brief hug.

"Hey ba... Ren" he stuttered as he ran his hand down my arm "you ready to go?"

"Yeah let's go!" I smiled pulling the door closed behind me making our way down the drive way towards the rabbit, I noticed him looking me up and down from the corner of my eye.

"What?" I laugh when he sees that I caught him

"Nothing! Nice overalls by the way" he smirked nudging my shoulder making me stumble over my own feet.

"You making fun of me Black?" I ask raising an eye brow as I walked backwards looking up at him.

"No, I think you look adorable" he said taking a step forward and spinning me round "but you need to look where you're going coz we both know you trip over thin air, and I can't have you getting injured on my watch"

We walk the last few steps to his car, my back almost pressed against his chest his hands still on my shoulders. As we reached the car he reached over my shoulder to open my door.

His warm breath hit my neck sending a jolt of electricity down my spine, I audibly gasped. Jacobs head snapping round to look at me our eyes instantly meeting, I have no idea how long we stayed frozen in this position before his eyes glanced down to my lips, all of a sudden my heart beat spiked and butterflies erupted in my stomach.

I felt him leaning in closer to me, my brain started to cloud over as watched his tongue dart out and lick his bottom lip. At this point I'm sure the whole of Washington could hear my heart beating against my rib cage, his hot breath kissing my lips caused my eyes to flutter closed.

I could almost feel his lips just millimetres away from mine now "Umm we should probably get going" I whispered pulling back from him and looking down at my shoes.

 _A/N I know it's really short I'm sorry! But please let me know what you guys think!*_


End file.
